An adjustable bed is a bed that has a multi-hinged lying surface. The adjustable bed may be profiled to various positions. Common adjustments include retracting the foot of a mattress away from a bed frame, inclining the upper body and raising the lower body independently of each other and adjusting the height of the adjustable bed.
During ordinary use of a conventional adjustable bed, mishaps may occur. For instance, an object may fall between the foot of a mattress and a bed frame that surrounds the mattress of an adjustable bed. Such mishaps may cause the conventional adjustable bed to cease working properly. Oftentimes a user may not be aware of conditions that may trigger the mishap and, therefore, may not be able to appropriately resolve the problematic condition prior to damage occurring to the bed frame. For example, in the case of an object falling between the mattress and the bed frame, the object may sustain damage itself or cause damage to the bed frame upon extending the foot of the mattress forward.
Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention introduce an improved “adjustable bed system” that limits potential damage caused by mishaps when adjusting the adjustable bed, as well as provides an alert to the user about an issue detected within the adjustable bed system.